


Everybody Hurts

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Doctor Who References, Poetry, So done, poem, so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: *queue the tiny violins*"What's it called when your brain turns to pudding? I'm all turned around and I've lost my footing."





	Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written in International Management (I despise that class). started feeling really awful about 30 min before lecture started. everything hurt. queue me pouring my misery into words instead of going home.

What is it called when your brain turns to pudding?

I'm all turned around and I've lost my footing. 

There's so much to process that I'm losing my mind.

We're learning too much, too soon, and I'm being left behind. 

 

I feel my tired, gritty eyes throbbing,

and I'm so stressed I can't help sobbing.

It should all be over soon, only a little while longer. 

I've gotta pull it together, I hafta be stronger. 

 

Sounds, sounds, the sonic vibrations flitting through the air,

but I understand so little of them that I'm tearing out my hair. 

 

My head, my eyes, my  _soul..._ they all  **hurt.**

Time passes faster, and it's hard to stay alert. 

But complaining does no good, I've learned.

A degree isn't just given, it has to be earned. 

 

So enough of this drivel, it's time to get back to work.

Let's just hope it doesn't make me go berserk.


End file.
